List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's players and their amount of subscribers. Please keep them in order from most to least. chuggaaconroy = over 250,000 subs davidr64yt (a.k.a. X) = over 145,000 subs Marriland = over 125,100 subs *Mostly for pokémon fans, uploads on his website* nintendocaprisun = over 91,400 subs ProtonJonSA over 75,100 subs SlimKirby = over 40,000 subs Helloween4545 = over 26,600 subs *Specializes in horror games* skorch82 over 22,400 subs DeceasedCrab over 21,000 subs L0rdVega = over 19,000 subs UltraJMan = over 18,800 subs ScottishDuck17 = over 17,000 subs JoshJepson = over 15,000 subs Necroscope86 = over 14,700 subs OverTheGun = over 13,500 subs Kikoskia = around 12,100 subs katrinonus = over 11,000 subs NakaTeleeli = over 10000 subs gloverrandall = over 10000 subs DavetheUsher = About 7500 subs With GameAnyone exclusives such as Desert Bus and Final Fantasy XIII. BikdipOnABus = over 7300 subs milkwad = around 7300 subs *uploads his videos on viddler and announces 'em in youtube* durden77 = around 7000 subs McGammar = over 6600 subs batman9502 = over 6600 subs Frankomatic = over 6000 subs NoProHero = over 6000 subs Darkchiron = Over 5900 subs Cthulhuigi = over 5400 subs Valis77 = around 5300 subs Cani sSkye = over 5100 subs Cauchemar89 = over 5000 subs according to subs special Quadraxis14 = over 4900 subs Madamluna = around 4800 subs MoogleFTW = over 4600 subs (Does great commentary of his games, a grand comedian) PhantomSavage = over 4600 subs PhantomSavage = over 4500 subs dshban = around 4400 subs Aloyalgamer = over 4000 subs wizwar100 = over 4000 subs *Last video was 2 years ago.* lucahjin = over 3900 subs Xelger = over 3900 subs kowbrainz = over 3600 subs *aka the guy whose worked on this the most* newfiebangaa = over 3300 subs RaikouRider = over 3300 subs wc10k = around 3000 subs MyselfOverwhelmed = around 3000 subs SKArmedageddon over 2900 subs MikeNnemonic = over 2900 subs *He likes to shit in to his pants at night, pure horror LP;s ensured.* crimeinpartner = over 2800 subs *Last video was 2 years ago. According to profile, user is planning to do more let's plays at some point* RPGenie = over 2700 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* thesuperduelist = over 2550 subs romscout = over 2500 subs corona180 = around 2000 subs PaleVoyager = over 1950 subs mashuren = around 1900 subs PerpetualAscent = over 1850 subs ChazDragoon = over 1700 subs adamschwartze = over 1700 subs Cevian = over 1550 subs Rainiac666 = over 1550 subs LateBlt = over 1500 subs Cevian = over 1500 subs KoopaNinjaBros = over 1450 subs *Two let's players sharing the same channel* hercrabbiness = over 1450 subs drunkendan = around 1450 subs HeavensFrogman = 1400 subs Turmio1 = around 1400 subs docsigma = over 1300 subs FreezingInfernos = over 1300 subs *I'm certain he must've escaped from Bonkers or Animaniacs.* TiroDvD = over 1200 subs dannychic = over 1250 subs expotemkin = over 1200 subs Doctor1297 = over 1200 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* LuccaRPG = over 1150 subs Fhyber34 = over 1150 subs stetsonruck = over 1100 subs ultimachocobo86 = over 1100 subs LoudMan01 = over 1100 subs Resulka = over 1000 subs Twilight Foundry Films = near 1000 subs *hosts of weekly series "GMO2", new game each week* TimeTravelinChrono = over 950 subs soapynome = around 900 subs OmegaZultan = over 900 subs zachlegomaniac = exactly 887 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Lyrax = around 850 subs 8BitMemoirs = over 800 subs mastatsan = over 800 subs himitsusj = around 800 subs CeilingNinja = exactly 777 subs SonjaBlue = over 750 subs nothibachi = over 750 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ErykkTehDestroyer = around 700 subs Kenshin1913 = over 650 subs PsychedelicSA = over 650 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* ChichiriCatSan = over 620 subs JavaKing2014 = over 600 subs *Don't give him your skype address* abelplays = over 600 subs Ranchei = over 600 subs KiloReborn = Over 600 subs *Rising extremely fast, awesome Metal Gear and Heavy Rain Let's Plays* lothrazar = over 600 subs ArchFrost over 600 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* QuantumCrayons = around 600 subs gtf234 = over 550 subs myrleinocchi = over 550 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* Goldkingfish = over 500 subs RizuKomesu = around 500 subs Scous = exactly 495 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* PokemonRomVideos = over 450 subs *Generally only does Pokemon* zero22081990 = exactly 459 subs*Last LP done 1 year ago* LuckySevenDX = over 450 subs Crowley9 = over 450 subs ashrua = around 450 subs ChibiSoma = exactly 440 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Melcadrien = exactly 410 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* BardicDragoon = over 400 subs KarmaJolt = over 400 subs zero22081990 = over 400 subs Bastiest "aka The Bastard" = just reached over 400 subs *Only LP's games that haven't been done before or games that aren't totally raped yet.* Thank you for your support. AerialBlast = around 400 subs Atma01 = over 400 subs *LPs good old school games like Valkyrie Profile, Legend of Dragoon, etc. Very inspiring and funny commentary* skysamfreeman = around 350 subs thatfallout3guy = about 350 subs JonathanWolfe038 = over 305 subs Oymon = over 300 subs OOcloud36 = over 300 subs ClassicLetsPlay = over 300 subs ViceCommando = over 300 subs TheBurningHunter = around 300 subs usernameclassifeid=around 250 subs bucketfan4life = over 200 subs MillieBoBilly = over 160 subs demonhead = 128 subs Bub1029 = exactly 120 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* swimmylionni exactly 109 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Gam3rb0x = over 100 subs *also has a website gam3rb0x.webs.com* johnnycancer = over 100 subs owozifa = over 100 subs NESgamer190 = over 100 subs johnnycancer = over 100 subs codemasterda = over 100 subs jimmyBojie = over 100 subs uznare = around 100 subs ThatguyDusty = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* dragoxdugles = around 100 subs *Last LP done 2 years ago* nicobbq = around 90 subs! Currently LPing Mario World JjAR01 = exactly 85 subs *Does let's plays in russia* AngstAndAvarice = around 70 subs Templayer = 70 subs, text commentary in english+czech, does rare games, uploads usually 1 vid. per day. (depends on video length, 15 min. video once per day, one hour video once per week etc.) northan2 = exactly 57 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* 24Penguin24 = around 55 subs MrSethGodSOURCE = about 50 subs OT6 = around 50 subs jukematerful jukematerful = 44 subs and growing madfinnishgamer38 (MFG38) = 43 subs. His Let's Plays are called MFG38 Does Games. Sleepy Gamers = 42 subs. Roofroller = around 40 subs CaptainIncompetent= around 40 subs SheninZanewa = around 30 subs *Does let's plays in finnish* streatz11 = 28 subs Lets Play All Day DarkDemon677 = 21 subs. Live let's plays. SiilverGoat = around 20 subs HaPKPerCar = exactly 20 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* Kuro0ni = exactly 19 subs *Last LP done 1 year ago* maskedtime64 = 16 subs. mrnutt = 16 subs AlphaVenatusDeus = 13 subs DarkNintendo2000 = exactly 12 subs *Last LP done 2 months ago though he does other videos* arthas304 = 10 subs, he does english and czech LPs Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. milleniumfrisbee = 2 subs. Just started on Feb. 16, 2011 with Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon. Has put all lets playing on hold until further notice due to lack of support. The values of subscribers might and will change over the time. Small amount of subscribers doesn't always mean bad let's player, just take a look and you might be suprised. List of Let's Players